I'm Your Angel (Leland Chapman Love Story)
by hawaiisbabygirl
Summary: Beware! Content contains rape, violence, sexual content, and cursing! After finally getting out of the hood of which she was born Gracie falls into the hands of the Chapmans, who will save her live. One Chapman in connects with Gracie and might fall for her and she for him. Will Gracie be able to live the life she's always wanted or will it all come crashing down around her?
1. Saving Grace

Egh. The pain. It's overwhelming. It's all I can think about. It hurts so much; I don't understand why I can't just die already. I wish it would just stop. What did I ever do to deserve this? I just don't get it….please…. someone…help me….

"Yeah you like that huh dirty Bitch? You like being my bitch huh slut? It hurts so good huh? Ah fuck yeah. You stupid bitch, you're gonna make me cum already. Uh yeah, damn." My attack says as he anally rapes me over and over again. I don't understand why this is happening to me, but I do know that I have to stay conscious to make sure he doesn't find my baby, my poor baby.

"Andy we know you're in there boy! You open this door now or we will boot it in!" screams a voice from behind the front door of my home. I can't help but think this person behind my door may be my saving grace. I hear a crash as I see my door fly open. I use what little strength I have left to look up at the people standing in my door way. The first one I see is a guy with a beautiful face, tattoos all over his arms, long hair in a braid and that's all I can see before the darkness that is pain over takes my every sense, and I blackout. I wake later to a calm voice and a hand running over my very sore head. My eyes slowly flutter open as the pain starts to register all over again. I look up into the eyes of the beautiful man I seen standing in my doorway.

"It will be okay sweetheart, just listen to my voice." He says to me. I try to focus on his face but I can't, I concentrate on making my brain work so I can ask about my baby.

"M…my….Baby…Is.. She okay?" I finally stammer out.

"Yes sweetheart your baby girl is fine, she's with Beth." He says as he strokes the side of my face ever so softly. Knowing now that my baby is okay, I surrender once again to the pain and blackout in this beautiful man's arms.

_**Three Days Later. **_

I have been fainting in and out of consciousness for what seems like ages to me. Every time I wake up I hear bits and pieces of conversations going on around me: "She will wake up when she's ready." "I feel like I have a connection with her after what happened." "You don't even know her Leland." "I'm hungry, Duane go get us food." "I just want to see her eyes, and know she's okay." I try to open my eyes each time it happens but I don't have the strength too. It is irritating, I want to know what's going on, I have to know that my girl is okay.

Finally I slowly wake up and this time I can feel the strength I have. I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the dimly lit room.

"Hey guys, she's waking up. Go get a nurse." Someone says as they grab my hand from the bed beside my thigh. I slowly regain focus in my eyes and I am able to see clearly once again. I look over at my hand being held, and then up at the person that's holding it. The instant I look to the face of the person holding my hand I remember everything. It's the beautiful guy from my doorway, the one that held me in his arms and stroked my face.

"Good morning Beautiful, it's good to finally see you." He smiles down at me from his position by my side. I smile back at him, but there are a million questions running through my head.

"Where am I? Is my baby okay?" Are the first two sentences to escape my badly chapped lips.

"Gabby is fine, and you are in the hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked me while he moved a piece of stray hair away from my face.

"Yes I remember everything. Well pretty much everything. I remember you kicking my door in, and waking up in your arms, and everything that happened before that." I say as visuals run through my mind making me shutter.

"That's good you remember all of that. The doctors were worried that you wouldn't remember anything. You had some serious swelling in your brain." He smiled sweetly at me.

"How long was I out for?" I ask him.

"Three days. My step mom and dad have been taking care of Gabby, and we haven't left your side since we brought you up here. We were all really scared you weren't going to wake up Sweetheart. But I'm sure glad you did. Gabby is at my parents' taking a nap, but they will bring her up as soon as she wakes up." He says still giving me that gorgeous smile of his.

"Oh wow. That's very sweet of you all; I don't know how I will ever repay you." I say as tears form in my eyes.

"Oh don't worry about if Hun, it's no big deal." He wipes at one tear that managed to escape captivity.

"I'm Gracie by the way." I say to him with my best smile even though I know I must look like shit.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gracie! I'm Leland." He says back to me sounding genuinely happy.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, I must look like I've been knocking on death's door. And the fact that I haven't bathed or brushed my teeth in three days grosses ME out so I can't imagine how you feel!" I have to laugh even though it's true.

"Don't worry about. I hate to break it to you Gracie, but when we came to get Andy and busted down your door, you were completely naked and laying in a pool of your own blood, so personally I would much rather have you like this than to ever see that again." He laughs to, but there is a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Oh well then.. That's… comforting.. Damn, you've already seen me naked and we aren't even dating yet!" I laugh at the thought of how awkward that must have been to hold me while I was like that.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just lucky!" Leland laughs too.

"So tell me about Gabby, you don't look old enough to be her mom." He tilts his head to one side as he sits on the edge of my bed. I just can't get over how incredible gorgeous he is.

"Well she isn't my daughter, she's my sister. My mom was a druggie and she just ran off one day with her boyfriend of the hour and didn't come back, so I took it upon myself to look after Gabby who was only a week old at the time. I am the only mom she's ever known, and I love her like she's my own. But yeah, that's our story, I guess. I don't like to tell people because then they feel sorry for me and try to solace me. I don't want their sympathy, I just want to make it through life and give Gabby everything I never had." I finally gather the courage to look up at him… Through my eyelashes anyway.

"I don't feel sorry for you. You were given a circumstance and you made the best of it. I admire your strength. How old are you by the way?" Leland truly doesn't have that pitiful look on his face it's one of admiration and wonder.

"I'm 20. How old are you?" I would like to find out more about this Leland guy.

"I'm 23. I really want to get to know you better Gracie, and I realize right now isn't the best time and place but will you go out with me?" He asks with that sweet smile that takes my breath away.


	2. I love him and I think you should too!

"You're right, this isn't the best time, but yes Leland I will go out with you." I smile at him and his already gorgeous smile gets bigger and even more gorgeous. At that moment the doctor walks into my room with a trail of whom I believe to be Chapmans.

"Hello Gracie! I'm Dr. Bornes, how are you feeling?" My doctor is a pretty middle aged woman with a good sense of style and a great energy around her.

"Hi Doctor. I think I'm okay. I am thirsty though." I say as Dr. Bornes pokes around on me for a few seconds.

"Well we can get that taken care of very soon, but first I would like to speak with you about all the injuries you suffered from if that's okay?" She says very sweetly as she examines my head closely.

"Yeah that's great actually, I was beginning to wonder about that." I smile at the rest of the Chapmans that I hadn't met yet.

"Well dear you are very lucky. This young man got to you just in time" she makes a point to smile at Leland when she says that. "Now the worst of you injuries include some swelling you had in your brain from being knocked around so much. You suffered from a punctured lung; your attacked stabbed you at some point. And you have some stiches just above your left eye brow. Those are the worst, but you have some bumps and bruises, cut and scratches but nothing that can't be handled. "She finally looked at me and smiled, I found her smile to be very comforting, but definitely not even in comparison to Leland's!

"Oh okay. But everything's fine now?" I questioned, I know I've only been awake for a few minutes but I can't wait to go home.

"Yes you are perfectly fine as far as the major injuries go. We have to get you up and walking around, and have you eat to make sure you can hold it down, and then we need you to use the bathroom before you can go home. But if you're feeling ambitious, I can have food sent up for you, then we can walk around a bit, then hopefully have to use the rest room? We could have you out of here by one o'clock!" she smiles brightly at me.

"Yes! That sounds great! I'm starving!" My stomach growls as if to help prove my statement true.

"Alright, it will be right up with some water for you!" She says as she winks at me and walks out of the room.

"Well look at you Gracie Girl!" Leland says as he wanders his way by my side again.

"Yeah I know, I'm just awesome right!?" I say as I reach out letting him know I want his hand.

"Yes you are Gracie Girl. This is my older brother Duane Lee, my little sister Baby Lyssa, my cousin Justin, and my Uncle Tim, we call him Young Blood." He says as he turns to face them but can still look at me. They all mumble their hellos and I have to wonder….

"Were you all there trying to catch Andy too?" I am absolutely terrified. It's bad enough Leland had to see me like that, but his whole family too?! I don't want that for them, I don't want their first impression of me to be a horrible scene they witnessed while trying to capture a rouge bodyguard.

"Yeah we're, so was my brother Duane and his wife Beth. The ones who have Gabby." Tim says with a sympathetic face.

"Oh my. Okay, well I'm sorry you all had to see that but please don't let that horrible thing play a role in your judgment of me. That was not me just a terrible thing that happened to me, this is me. So please feel free to judge now." I laugh at the last part.

"Of course not Hun, you seem like a lovely girl!" Tim says again, with a smile similar to Leland's, I'm beginning to wonder if it runs through the family when I see it on Duane Lee and Justin's faces too.

"Hi guys, is she awake yet?" I hear a woman's voice from behind the curtain in my room.

"Yeah she is, she really wants to see Gabby!' Leland answers just as the woman and a man holding my sister step around the curtain.

"Oh thank the Lord! It's about time Missy!" The tall man says.

"Her name is Gracie." Baby Lyssa says smiling at the man and woman.

"Oh well it's great to meet you, I'm Beth!" The woman says as she walks over and hugs me.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for taking care of Gabby, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her. "I say as she steps away allowing room for her husband and my sister to come close to me.

"I'm Duane or Dog which ever you prefer, and it's no big deal. We absolutely adore Gabby!" Dog says as he bends and plants a soft kiss on the top of my head.

Gabby reaches out to me as soon as Dog is vertical once more. I take her in my arms and pull her close to my heart. She pulls away and looks up at me with tears in her big beautiful blue eyes.

"I saw what the big man was doing to you Momma. I was so scared I didn't know what to do so I hid just like I do when we play hide and seek. But then Leland came and he found me. I was scared of him too, but then he told me that everything was going to be okay and he called me Sweetie just like you do, so I went to him and he held me while I cried, he even rubbed my hair, just like you do Momma! And then Leland saved you! And because he did that I love him Momma and I think you should too!" She gave me her million watt smile and I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek as I giggled and pulled her to me again. I glanced up at Leland who had a shy smile on his face that I fell in love with, and at that point I knew what Gabby said was true. She loved him and I should too.


	3. Messy buns and Manicotti

I glanced up at Leland again and he still had that shy smile, my new favorite, I mouthed thank you at him. He smiled and winked at me then walked causally out of the room. A few hours later, after all of the Chapmans and I got very comfortable around each other Gabby decided she was hungry, and the only thing I had left to do was go to the bathroom and I was good to go. I pushed the nurse call button that's attached to my bed and she came in not even two minutes later.

"Are you alright Hun?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom!" I say with a smile and a little wiggle, I have to pee pretty badly.

"Okay well let's get you out of that bed! I will grab your clothes for you, and you can put those on too. While you're doing that I will go get your discharge papers, and then you are okay to leave!" the nurse said sweetly.

"Awesome!" I say as I stumble out of the bed.

**A few hours later. **

I am finally at home relaxing in my own bed. THANK GOD! It's been about two hours since Dog and Beth dropped me off at my house, I was hoping Leland would have brought me here but he took Gabby out for ice cream. They said that they would keep Gabby for a few more days while I recover, and besides that they really enjoy her, and she them. I decide that I'm bored and get up to go clean the kitchen, I mean I know I still have some stitches and breaks but I don't feel bad. Definitely not normal but not bad! Besides that it's not often that I have a couple of days to myself, so not clean! I throw on my favorite pair of big baggy gray Michigan sweatpants, a magenta colored tank, and throw my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head with a bandanna as my headband. Just as I start to clean my doorbell rings.

"Coming!" I yell as I turn my jam down and run walk to my door. I open it and I'm surprised to see Leland standing there with Lyssa and Duane Lee.

"Oh hey! I didn't expect to see you guys!" I say as I step over the threshold and hug each of them, hanging on to Leland a little longer than normal but he held me tight and I pulled away first so I take that as a good sign.

"Yeah we figured we'd come see how you're doing, make sure you're okay!" Baby Lyssa says as she hugs me.

"Well that's sweet of you guys! Come on in! I'll make dinner!" I smile and lead them into my house.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Leland asks as he follows me into the kitchen while the other two linger around my house looking at pictures.

"You guys go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, the remote for the T.V. is on the arm of the couch, watch whatever you want!" I say to Baby Lyssa and Duane Lee. "And yes Leland I probably should but I feel pretty great, and besides that I've been sleeping and lying down nonstop for three days now, moving around will do me some good." I smile at him as I reach behind his head to the cupboard to grab the cutting board.

"I hope you all like Italian, cause I'm making manicotti!" I say loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Yum!" Baby Lyssa responses.

"Sounds awesome!" Duane Lee yells back.

"Need any help?" Leland asks.

"Sure, if you want too." I say.

"Okay. What do I need to do?" He says as he moves to stand beside me at the sink.

"Well you can start out by chopping up this garlic!" I say handing him the knife I was holding with a smile.

"Okay!" He says with an incredibly cute smile. I walk to the stove so I can get the Italian sausage going and start the sauce that will go in with the sausage as soon as it browns. I still hear the knife chopping so I go over to see how he's doing.

"Oh baby if you want to work in this kitchen you're going to have to move a lot quicker than that!" I laugh at him as he looks down at me and blushes slightly and smiles.

"Well, I guess I need help then." He smiles even bigger.

"Okay, here let me see the knife." He hands it to me and takes a step away from the counter. I take his place and then use my hand to signal him closer. I take his hand and put it on the knife in the correct position then I place my hand over his. He is still standing far away from me so I tug on his hand until my arm is at full length and I can feel him against me.

"Okay so you only move the blade of the knife, up and down like this." I move his hand in the motion, I feel his eyes on me as I do this, I also noticed that smile hasn't wavered at all. "And then you line up, and start the motion and angle your wrist as you go!" I say as I do that with him. "See? You're a natural!" I let go of his hand and turn to face him, causing him to take a half step back.

"Yeah I guess I am huh?" He gives me my favorite smile and I have this huge urge to kiss him but resisted and remember I have sausage browning and sauce brewing!

**After Dinner. **

"So you should come out with us when you feel back to normal, we will go clubbing and dance and just have fun! Us four!" Baby Lyssa says excitedly.

"Yes for sure! Let's say like next week Saturday?" I look at each of them and they all nod at me.

"Yeah we'll pick you up here at six so we can go out to dinner too. My dad and Beth will take Gabbers I can already tell you that!" Leland smiles and chuckles.

"Yeah I figured they would!" I smile sweetly at the thought of Dog the big scary man with my sweet little sister.

"Thank you Gracie Girl! That was an amazing dinner!" Leland says as everyone stands, getting ready to leave.

"Oh you're so welcome! I enjoyed having you guys over, stop by whenever you like and we can chill!" I say as we all start walking towards the door.

"Oh we will for sure! It was nice to see you again Gracie! If I don't see you soon, I will definitely see you Saturday at six!" Duane Lee says as he pulls me into a one armed hug and plants a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Sounds good! I can't wait!" I say as I hug Lyssa too. After that she and Duane Lee start towards the car, leaving Leland and I to say goodbye.

"It was really great seeing you, and I actually really loved cooking with you, we will have to do it again!" Leland says with a smile and a wink.

"It's a date!" I say smiling back at him. He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight.

"I will see you soon Gracie Girl, text me. My number is programed in your phone. See you later sweet girl." He says as he kisses my forehead and walks out my door. I will most definitely be texting him! I can't wait!


	4. Anything For You Mr Chapman

Thanks for the love guys! It means a lot. XOXOXO ~K

**Saturday afternoon. **

Its one o'clock and I have absolutely no idea of how I should dress for tonight… I mean obviously I wanna show myself off to impress Leland but I don't want to look like a whore while doing so…. I break down and call the one and only girl who could help me with this.

"Hey Baby Lyssa, its Grace!" I say into the phone.

"Hey girl! How are you?" She says.

"I'm great, but I really need your help!" I try to sound nonchalant but I didn't even come close.

"Oh with what?" She sounds worried.

"Well….. I have nothing to wear for tonight." I whine.

"Oh honey! I will meet you at the mall in five!" She now sounds super pumped.

"Okay! Aloha!" I say and hang up. I grab a pair of flip flops my clutch and keys, and I'm out.

"Okay so what exactly are you looking for?" Lyssa asked me as we wandered through Rue 21.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. Like… Okay. Promise you won't say anything?!" I turn to look her in the eyes so I know she's not lying.

"Yes of course!" She half shouts.

"Okay calm down chick! So I kind of have a crush on Leland, and I want to show myself off but I don't want to look like a complete whore, I just want to impress him!" I say as a warm blush and a shy smile cross my face.

"Oh well why didn't you say that earlier!? We could've been done by now! I know just what Leland likes in his girls and on his girls, so I got you!"

"Oh thank God!" I sigh as she hands me a mini dress and pushes me towards the dressing room.

We decide on a one sleeve black mini lace dress, it's almost skin tight and gorgeous! We decided that red and gold accessories would be best so we head to the nearest designer shoe store. It just happens to me Christian Louboutin! We decide on a sexy pair of black, sky high, plat formed stilettos that have the Eiffel Tower as the heel! Then we head to Claire's for earrings and a necklace to match. We decide on a necklace that has different charms, one is an Eiffel Tower, one is a wing, there is a cameo, and a peace dove. Then we pick out a chucky gold bracelet to match the gold necklace and Eiffel Tower on my heels. Then I head back to my house and Lyssa meets me there so we can get ready together.

"So I was thinking I would do a smoky eye and red lip stick, what do you think?" I asked her as I pulled my dress on over my head.

"Yes! The smoky will bring out your beautiful eyes and with the contrast of your dark hair the red lip stick will look amazing!" Lyssa says from inside my en suite bathroom.

"Okay that's what I'll do, but what should I do with my hair?" I walk to the threshold of the bathroom door and lean against the frame as I watch Lyssa but on her eye liner.

"Um I think you should do like a half up thing but tease it and make a bump, kind of like Snooki but better!" We both laugh.

"Oh that will be cute!" I say, Lyssa adds some last minute touch ups to her hair and makeup then goes to change while I do my hair and makeup. I do the smoky eye with black and white eye shadow, and then use my eyeliner to create that pretty catty eye. Then all the other stuff and my lip stick last. Then I pull the crown of my hair up and tease the shit out of it and put it in a little ponytail holder and then curl the hair that's left into loose ringlets. I walk back into my room and put my jewelry on, then my shoes, and last but not least my Black Amethyst body spray.

"Okay what do you think?" I ask Lyssa as I walk out and straighten my dress out.

"Oh my God! You look amazing!" She squeals.

'Really?" I ask as a huge smile spreads across my face!

"Yes! If my brother doesn't fall for you know he is blind and stupid as hell!" She laughs. I hear car doors slamming and then I hear the boys talking and laughing. They knock on the door and Lyssa grabs it so I can grab my purse and keys.

"Where's Grace?" Leland asks.

"I'm right here!" I say rounding the corner from the kitchen to my living room.

"Oh….um….uh… Damn. You're gorgeous." Is all he can manage, which makes me blush.

"Um thanks." I smile at the ground.

"Are we ready?!" Duane Lee asks.

"Yes we are!" Lyssa says and we all head out the door, since I'm the only one not old enough to drink I am the official DD, although Leland said he isn't drinking either, so we will be dropping Duane Lee and Lyssa off at their houses and then Leland will drive his car home from my house. We go out to eat at a local hole in the wall place called The Rainy Day Café. After that we go to the club. We order drinks and Lyssa decides she's ready to dance so I go with her. It's super fun dancing with her! We take a rest after a couple of songs and go sit by the boys.

"So you boys gonna dance or just sit here like creeps all night long?" I ask as I slide into the booth next to Leland.

"Well I need to have a few more drinks in me before I'm ready to dance!" Duane Lee laughs, Leland just smiles and shakes his head. I have a feeling he is a good dancer.

"Awe come on Le you know you wanna go dance!" I say and put my hand over his.

"Only if you'll dance with me." He looks at me and smiles.

"Anything for you Mr. Chapman. " I smile back. We get up and he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, specifically where DL and Baby Lyssa can't see us.

"Ashamed of your moves or what?" I poke at him.

"Nah just don't want them to know how dirty their brother can be." His smile broadens.

"Well we will just have to see about that huh?" I wink at him. Just then the song changes to Hips Don't Lie by Shakira and Leland spins me around and then we start to dance. I am bumping and grinding and having the time of my life dancing with this beautiful man. I start to do a little less whole body movement and start to get my belly dance on. Leland pulls me even closer to him so I know he likes it. I bend forward and he puts his hand on my back as we sway to the beat of the song.

"Damn girl!" He says in my ear once I'm completely upright. I just throw my head back and laugh as a new song comes on. When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars is next. I turn around to face Leland and see if he wants to do the slow dance, but he pulls me close before I can even ask. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I lean my head on his shoulder and he holds me even closer. I smile to myself; I find it hard to believe this is happening to me.

"You're so beautiful, Grace. " He whispers in my ear.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear, and then I kiss his cheek before resting my head back on his shoulder. The song ends but we don't stop dancing right away. When we do Leland runs his hand over my face just like when he held on the way to the hospital. I knew what I wanted and I was pretty sure I knew what he wanted so I stepped closer letting him know I wanted the kiss he was planning on giving me. It wasn't just any kiss either. It was like something out of one of those corny old romantic films, except it was life changing. At this point I knew I would not be able to life a live without Leland in it. And by the way he kissed me I think he felt the same way.

"We should probably go find the other two and head home." I say after we break our moment of sweetness.

"Yeah we should." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead and leads me back to the table.

It was an uneventful ride dropping of Lyssa and DL. We were on our way back to my house; Leland was driving my car with one hand and holding mine with the other.

"Hey, did you know you left your door open?" Leland questions me after he turns the car off.

"WHAT?! I shut and locked my door when we left!" I said in shock.


End file.
